Office Romance
by Enelya87
Summary: They are separated until Isshin pulls a fast one on Ichigo and brings the two together again. Except for one, slight obstacle. Rated for Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I hate titles -_-

ANYways...Okay, fanfic numbah dos. Here it is. I'm really not completely thrilled with this, but I needed to get this out of my system. I actually wanted to do more of an AU piece, but this'll do for now.

*clears throat* I do not claim ownership to any of the characters that belong to Tite Kubo. He might be horrified at what I make his characters do. Fufufufu. *rubs hands together in diabolical manner*

* * *

_This is just too weird._ He groaned as his hand swiped across his face. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh yeah, of course it was all thanks to the maniacal methods of his idiot father.

"Will there be anything else Kurosaki-sama?"

"Gah! Inoue, _please_ don't call me that. Just kun is fine, okay?" _Actually it's not okay. Ichigo would be okay. But that'll be the day my toes get frost bite from hell freezing over._

"But, er, well…it's just that you're my boss now and it just wouldn't be appropriate for me to call you so…um, I mean to say, with such familiarity."

Ichigo closed his eyes and suppressed the need to rub away the pounding at his temples. "Oh nevermind, whatever makes you happy. I'm about done for the day, so I can walk you home if you don't mind waiting for a bit."

"Oh! Ye…erm, I mean…thank you, Kurosaki-s-sama, but Rin is picking me up."

_Rin._ His headache just went from minor to migraine. And that _thing_ sparkling in the light as she waved goodbye wasn't helping matters. _Sigh._ Seriously, the weirdest things bugged the hell out of him lately. It probably all started with his father whipping out his summer of freedom right from under his feet...

_He had planned on spending the summer before senior year at university living fancy free…well, maybe not fancy, but definitely free. He knew it would be the last summer he could really relax before he had to start worrying about med school and careers and blah blah color me drab. Actually, truth be told, he loved his chosen profession. He never thought he'd actually follow in his mentally unstable father's footsteps, but here he was first becoming shinigami, then becoming doctor. Although his father's proud tears (or waterfalls rather) and incoherent speeches (mostly directed at Masaki's poster) were embarrassing to say the least, he couldn't help but feel a surge of boyish glee at his father's pride. This, however, was a time when the only surges of glee he was feeling at the thought of his father were thoughts of beating him to a bloody pulp._

_When Ichigo first returned from school his father had bounded out of the house and…hugged him? Not a normal man-hug mind you, more like hugging the Jaws of Life…or was it death? At that moment Ichigo's stomach sank in dread at what could have brought on this uncharacteristic hug. Soon his father proclaimed to the house (and the neighborhood) that Sereitei was in need of his "expert skills and sharp mind" for several months (his words, not Soul Society's). Of course his father had gotten short notice and had no time to get a replacement at the clinic which he would never entrust to anyone else except his firstborn son anyway (insert endless babble here). Now, used to this wouldn't have been a big deal, but over the years Kurosaki Clinic had grown to Kurosaki Hospital and the position he would be filling would be Administrator. Just peachy. What idiot entrusts an entire hospital to an undergrad?_

_And now for the cherry on top of the monstrosity of a stomach reeling sundae; as Isshin stepped through the door to Soul Society he yelled over his shoulder, "Oh and I almost forgot to mention, Ichi, I hired Orihime-chan as my administrative assistant for the summer. Buh-bye!"_

Slam._ The sound of the portal closing resonated through Ichigo's skull. _Orihime is going to be m-my a-assistant???_ For Christ's sake the thought had him stuttering in his own head! _God, could this summer get any worse?_ He'd been looking forward to spending the summer with his friends, but not like this!_

So let me get this straight, the woman who can raise the dead, the woman who saved the world from ever having another Aizen again. THIS woman is going to be my secretary?!

_The world is truly an ironic mess._

The woman that so many years ago I…_He blocked off the mental path his thoughts were headed down determined to forget that night, that moment that had plagued his dreams, both day and night. He was not one to daydream, but it was as if she had infected his soul in a matter of minutes that had seemed liked hours._

So here he was giving orders and assignments to a goddess, a goddess who seemed to slide into this boss/subordinate role a little too easily for his comfort.

He leaned back into the plush executive chair with a sigh, recalling this morning when she had first bounced into his dad's office looking more brilliant than the sun itself. He had watched her huge grey eyes widen at the sight of him behind Isshin's desk, and then had involuntarily groaned and rolled his eyes. At that moment he would have given up all his strength and powers just to have the telepathic ability to give his father in Soul Society a swift kick in the crown jewels. His moronic sperm donor hadn't told her who her new boss was.

Well, no matter. At least she had seemed okay with it; she _did_ still take the job in the end. He felt another smile spread across his face when he thought about seeing her everyday, but the smile quickly faded when a thought reminded him who was walking her home at that very moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Not until she stepped outside to her waiting fiancé had she realized an invisible fist had been squeezing her heart since this morning and had finally let go. Of all the jobs she could have taken. Of all the summers she decided to return to her hometown. The aliens had for sure realized that she'd caught onto to their diabolical plots and were now making life as difficult as possible for her.

"Hello. How was your first day?" Her fiancé greeted her with a nod and a short smile.

She considered running up to him and giving him a big kiss to relieve the stress that had been building up in her all day and reassure herself of her decision but decided against it. He wasn't real big on public affection, actually, he wasn't real big on affection period; but he did love her in his own ways. "It was great!" She lied, "I'm actually working for an old high school friend who is temporarily replacing his father. Isn't that funny?"

"Mmhmm."

For once she was relieved for his lack of interest and settled into her thoughts as they walked together in silence. Of course she had dared to hope that she'd maybe see Ichigo a few times this summer, hanging out with some of their old friends like they used to; but seeing him almost every day, all day? That was something even her wild imagination had not been able to think up. She was thrilled and yet frightened at the same time. She hadn't seen him for years, she had made a life for herself in Tokyo, she had a fiancé; and yet, she sees him once and feels like her whole world is flipped upside down. She feels like she would flip it over herself and make red bean pancakes with it if he asked her to. He looked the same yet older, stronger, manlier. She didn't think it possible that he could have anymore raw manly appeal than he'd had, but it took her breath away even more than before.

The continued silence of her clueless fiance allowed her thoughts to relive the morning when she had first arrived at her employer's office only to find not Kurosaki-san, but Kurosaki-kun, her first love, sitting behind the long desk...

_His startled look when she walked in morphed into an eye roll and a stifled groan. Her heart sank. __Am I really that annoying to him? And then he smiled and she felt her sunken heart melt into a pathetic puddle on the floor._

_"Inoue! It's so good to see you!" He rounded his father's desk in a blur and was standing in front of her before she knew it._

_"H-hi Kurosaki-kun! S-same to you! Hehheh. U-um, how have you been?" She groaned inwardly. __Of all the lame questions…_

_"Well I've been better. My dad stuck me as his replacement for the summer."_

_She felt her mind shut down and her heart go into overdrive. __Replacement? She felt her eyes go wide as she stared at him in disbelief._

_"Yeah, so, I didn't realize he hadn't told you but it looks like I'm…uh…your new boss. Ehehhehheh." His hand scratched the back of his head nervously and shifted from one foot to the other. "Look, I know this is kind of awkward and I'll understand if you want to find another job. If you do, then I'll of course help you find one."_

_She should find a new job. She really should. She knew in her heart that this was dangerous, but the temptation to spend so much time with him was overwhelming. _But, maybe he didn't want her here?_ The thought chilled her._

_"I mean to say, I would love to work with you! It's been forever hasn't it? It's just working under me might be uncomfortable…for you."_

_She felt a huge relieved grin escape her heart and reach her lips, "Oh no Kurosaki-kun, I would love to work with you too. I think it'll be fun!"_

_"Very well, welcome to the team Inoue-san."_

_She giggled at his attempt at formality and took his outstretched hand. The innocent gesture was not supposed to shoot electricity through her body. The shocking sensation subsided, leaving smoldering heat in its wake. If she didn't let loose of his hand soon her body was going to spontaneously combust! She loosened her fingers and almost shuddered as the tips of his fingers rasped against her palm. She didn't dare look him in the face._

_She heard him clear his throat, "Well," he squeaked. Another cough, "W-well, I guess we better get started. I, uh, um…hmm, I don't quite know how to start with this."_

_Thankfully he'd taken a while to get out those few words and she'd managed to regain some control over herself. "Oh! Hehe, not to worry Kurosaki-sama! I worked as an administrative assistant at a hospital in Tokyo so I know my way around. I can manage on my own until you get used to things yourself."_

_With that she bounded out of the room to her desk outside before anything else could happen._

_Dangerous, definitely dangerous._

* * *

Meh. Hope you enjoyed it. I would love your reviews! Good ones make me grin like a fool and dance around the house and constructive ones make me better. This story should span out to be about 4 to 6 chapters. Till then, Peace! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A little on the fast side, and once again it's not a very long chapter but things are getting hectic around here and I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload another chapter. So here's a wee bit for all my beautiful reviewers and subscribers *luvhugz*!!!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tite Kubo ^_^

* * *

_Achoo!_

Orihime jumped as her fiance's allergies snatched her out of her wool gathering. She opened her mouth in an attempt to start a conversation with him and shake off the guilt of thinking on another man while mere inches from her fiance; however, she closed it when he whipped out a handkerchief to blow his nose (or trumpet, rather). She quickly averted her eyes. Few things grossed Inoue Orihime out, but even she had to admit that handkerchiefs were not the most appealing of his habits. She let out a small sigh and somehow thoughts of dangerous alien germ infested handkerchiefs led to the rest of her day with her new, and also dangerous but maybe not so alien germ infested, employer...

_Kurosaki Isshin was surprisingly organized so it wasn't difficult to figure out what needed to be done. She had managed to gather up a pile of papers that needed to be signed by Ichigo and tucked them against her chest before heading back into the office. However, as soon as she opened the door she collided with a warm, solid wall and watched in horror as papers shot upward and then fell slowly, scattering all over the office floor. The wall quickly grew arms and hugged her form to steady her. _Oh this is really, really not good_. She felt her legs turn to jelly as waves of heat coursed through her body and she felt herself sink towards the floor. The arms held her tighter, halting her descent._

_"I-inoue! Are you all right? Sorry about that."_

_She used all her strength, and willpower, to push herself off of his chest and started to exclaim apologies with violent hand waves but he wasn't letting go of her hands. _Why wasn't he letting go?_ She couldn't think straight with his hands engulfing hers like that. She finally managed to glance up at his face and was surprised to see him scowling murderously at her hand._ What on earth…?

_"What's this?"_

_The deep, dangerous tone in his voice made her tremble, but not in fear._

_"What's what?" she breathed._

_"This!"_

_Did he just growl?__ Her eyes shifted to her hand that he had pushed into her face. What was wrong with her hand? Just a normal left hand with a r…oh. _Rin_, she foggily remembered. Why did her fiancé suddenly feel like a distant memory that she was now struggling to recollect?_

_"Y-you mean my engagement ring?" He dropped her hand as if the ring had suddenly snaked out and bit him._

_"You're engaged?"_

_"Um…" she shifted nervously. What was wrong with her? Why be embarrassed about this? She'd already been engaged for over four months._

_"Well?" The questioning word came out as a demanding growl._

_"Y-yeah, I'm engaged." The words she'd said so many times over the past few months left a foul taste in her mouth for the first time._

_"Who?"_

_"W-who? Er, he's, that is, I met him at university. His name's Yoshida Rin." She really didn't want to talk about her fiancé anymore._

_The silence stretched out into a gulf between them. Finally he spoke, "I see. Congratulations are in order then."_

_"Th-thank you." _He seems angry. Maybe because I didn't tell him? But we haven't spoken in years although we used to be close. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Pick up the phone and say, "Hey! Long time no speak! By the way I'm engaged!"

_Her thoughts where interrupted with the sound of rustling. She looked down to see him on his knees picking up the papers she had dropped. "Oh! Wait! I can get those! You really don't need to-"_

_He merely grunted at her and continued picking up the papers. She silently knelt down and helped him pick up the rest before returning to her desk with the feeling that she'd just been through a hurricane._

_The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and Ichigo seemed to end it in at least a slightly better mood since that morning. He even offered to walk her home, which she had almost said yes to without thinking! _Gah! Stupid Orihime. It's been _years_ since you last saw your first love. _Years_ since that night. You're practically a married woman and don't need to be thinking about other men! She told herself it was just a momentary relapse into old ways of thinking and feeling. Nothing to pay any attention to…

"Here we are." She jumped at the sound of Rin's voice. She looked up and saw that they were indeed back at her old apartment. "I don't understand why you don't sell this old thing and let me buy a nice one."

She simply smiled softly to herself and shrugged, "The walls are full of memories that no new apartment could ever replace._"_ She turned to face him, _"_Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head, "No, I have some things I need to finish tonight."

She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips, "Okay, good night then."

"Good night."

_Hmm, the kiss was okay, but nothing compared to…No, no, no! Stop that!_ She swiftly turned on her heel, deciding that all she needed was a nice long shower and some yummy food and all would be well.

* * *

"Argh!"

Seriously, he needed to sleep! The day had left him exhausted to his soul but he couldn't freaking sleep! Between Orihime's beautiful face swimming in his head and a grotesque man-eating diamond ring mocking him he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He sighed and rolled out of bed finally giving in to the little pills beckoning him from the medicine cabinet. He popped one in, settled once more into his bed, and after a while finally felt sleep overtaking him.

Sleep, however, was not to be as much of a relief as he had hoped for. He dreamed of memories. Memories of the one night he wanted to forget; yet, somehow, at the same time, wanted to hide in his heart forever...

_It had been a send off party for Sado, Uryu, Orihime, and Ichigo before they all went to their separate universities. Sado would be going to Spain where his family had moved to from Mexico. Uryu had been accepted to Oxford University, of course. Orihime would be heading to Tokyo University to study to become a writer. Finally, Ichigo was to be going to a smaller university to study medicine. It was hard to imagine them all being separated after all they had been through together, but Soul Society was much stronger now and no longer needed the assistance of the four gifted teenagers. Peace had long been restored and the "afro shinigami" was more than enough to take care of the occasional hollow that came to visit Karakura Town. Now it was time for them to build lives for themselves while in this world and unfortunately their dreams drove them apart._

_The party had grown to an enormous size as a seemingly endless stream of shinigami poured in from God knows where. It was large, and not exactly suited to everyone's tastes, but it was joyous and it was good for the four students to see all the friends and colleagues they had made over the years. However, someone had made one, very big mistake: inviting Rangiku to a supposedly non-alcoholic party with a very large, very open punch bowl. According to her thinking, who wouldn't give in to the temptation to dump a bottle, or two or three, of sake into the waiting red juices? Before long the party had become a little too joyous._

_Ichigo growled at nothing in particular as he tried to find his balance, almost toppling into into a tangle of a very disturbing game of Twister. He attempted to growl again but it came out as more of gravelly hiccup. Those around him snickered as he tried to find his way out of there while fighting down the urge to go "Bull Ichigo" on their asses._

_He finally stumbled upon a quiet dark hallway and breathed in the silence. He'd never been drunk before, but he didn't like it at all. It was as if his senses more aware yet he was less in control. _Sigh._ He really should just go home and get some slee-soft? _What the-?

_He looked down to see a giggling auburn haired beauty leaning against him._

_"Oops! Sorry Kurosaki-kun! The sea witch seems to have taken over and she's making all the floors turn into ocean waves!"_

_He couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. Her crazy imagination had been a little more subdued since being kidnapped, but apparently alcohol brought it to the surface again, very alive and kicking. His grin faded as she tried to walk again only to weave and stumble and he quickly reached out to catch her in his arms._

_He started to ask if she was okay, but he was distracted by her body that he was suddenly very aware was pressed up against his. _

_It all came at him in a torrent, her scent saturating the air he breathed, her soft breasts pressed awkwardly against his stomach, her small hands clutching at his biceps. He slowly drew her arms up so that her body was fully against his. She looked up into his face and he gasped. _

_In the dim light he could see her cheeks were flushed and her parted lips seemed more swollen and red than usual. Her big grey eyes stared back up into his, expectantly? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't control what his instincts told him to do next. He lowered his face until their lips finally touched and vaguely wondered how such a small gesture could ignite a wildfire within him. _

_His arms tightened around her as he felt her hands travel up his arms to caress the back of his head. It was almost his undoing. He groaned as he jabbed his tongue into her already open and waiting mouth. She responded with a passion he hadn't known she had, moaning and melting her mouth and body into his. He felt licks of fire igniting his body as his insides melted into molten lava, pooling deep in his body. His hands traveled down her back and grasped her hips forcing her against his throbbing-_

_"Hime-chaaaan! Where aaarrre yooouuu!" Chizuru's voice sliced through the charged air between them. They jumped back from each other as gasps escaped each other's lips. They stood, each with their back against the opposite wall, staring at each other as they breathed heavily._

_"Oh! There you are Hime-chan! Come come come! I have something to show you!" She snickered diabolically, not noticing Ichigo in the shadows. Tatsuki suddenly appeared, hands on her hips and staring death beams at Chizuru._

_"The only thing anybody's gonna be showin' anybody is me showing you my fist you sex-crazed woman!" Tatsuki closed her eyes with a withering sigh as she willed herself to calm down, "C'mon Orihime, what are you doing alone in this hallway? Let's get back to the party."_

_"O-okay…" He heard her leave with the girls and let his body slide down the wall to the ground. She was gone but the air was still thick with her presence, her scent.__ Before his thoughts could dwell any longer on what had just happened, the alcohol forced him into a sudden, deep sleep..._

* * *

He awoke with a start, half expecting to be lying in the freezing hallway, but realized he was in his own bed. And he had to face Orihime at the hospital another day. He groaned and rolled to a sitting position at the edge of his bed. Ichigo let his face fall into his hands as his sleepy brain involuntarily finished the memory where his dream had left off...

_The day after, they had seen each other before she had to leave for Tokyo University at the airport. He had contemplated not going to see her off, but he couldn't do that. The crazy idea that he could beg her to not get on that plane and stay with him crossed his mind. He couldn't do that either. It wasn't as if he were in love with her or anything. Besides, they each had their own paths to follow and one kiss, no matter how hot, was not enough to stop them from continuing down the roads they had chosen. He braced himself for the awkward encounter that was sure to ensue._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" He whirled around to see her running towards him. He felt his breath catch at the sight of her. It was as if beauty and light in their very essence were running towards him and calling his name._

_"I-inoue…"_

_"Thank you so much for seeing me off! Unfortunately I'm running late so I can't say goodbye for long, but keep in touch okay?"_

_He stood entranced by her smile and melodic voice. When had she been so breathtaking? "O-okay."_

_"Good-bye, Kurosaki-kun!" She happily waved at him and ran off to her gate as quickly as she had come. Before he knew it, he was staring at her plane taking off for Tokyo and he suddenly felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. When the plane was out of sight he wondered if this is how Ulquiorra felt with a hole in his chest._

She must have been too drunk to remember._ The thought should have been a relief to him, but it tore at his insides. He stood there in the middle of the terminal trying to figure out what the hell this was all about._

Beep Beep!

_His shinigami badge broke him out of his thoughts and he sighed with relief to be able fight something tangible._

* * *

_Sigh._

He stared at the long dormant badge on his bookshelf and tried to will it with his gaze to go off. He could really use something to release his built up tension on to, but it was no use. He dragged his body to the shower and let the water cascade over his skin, struggling to force his mind away from images of a certain princess, nakedly conserving water with him.

* * *

*sigh* I love being green ^_^ Especially with-

*poke poke*

Me: Yes?

Grimmjow: *death glare*

Me: Problems?

Grimmjow: What the hell, woman! What are you thinking not putting me in any of your stories?!

Me: Well gracious, I've only written one and a half stories. Besides, Ichigo and Orihime are my OTP. I can't have you butting in between them now can I, Sexta-san?

Grimmjow: F*** that OTP shit! I-

Me: Now, now Grimmy-chan. Watch the language. This is still a T rated story. And don't worry pretty kitty, you'll have your chance with an auburn haired girl. *fluffs up own auburn hair with an evil eye glint*

Grimmjow: *gulp*

Me: fufufu. Review please and thank you! I love you guys more than Grimmy-chan's abs!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I got this up sooner than I thought I would! And it's longer! ^_^ Big thanks again to all my reviewers, favers, and alerters. I deeply, deeply appreciate it and if I could I would send you all Ichigo clones…is that creepy? I hope not…anyhoo, enjoy!! *__*

Disclaimer: Not my characters. 'Tis only Tite Kubo's.

* * *

_No way._

Orihime sat up stick straight in her bed, gripping the bed sheets as she felt her face heat up to boiling point. How could she dream about that? She hadn't even…_done_ it yet!

"I had a…a…s-s-s-s-s-s-" Okay, she couldn't even say it out loud. To herself. By herself. In a dark room. Much less…much less…

Her brow crinkled in consternation at her inappropriate yet not wholly unpleasant dream. Never had this happened to her before, and what's worse is it wasn't with the one she was supposed to be marrying in a few months.

Honestly, she should be labeling it as a nightmare, not a dream! She really should…

She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as guilt washed over her, but the wave was quickly apprehended by images of bright orange hovering over her, deep brown eyes gazing intensely into hers, a husky voice murmuring sweet words into her ears…

She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and violently shook her head back and forth, attempting to send the images flying out of her ears. Suddenly her eyes popped open so big they threatened to pop right off her face entirely. She shoved her dainty finger in the air and cried, "Aha!"

Quickly she ran her fingers over her scalp and neck, frantically searching for an implant, a tiny drill hole, anything! After an exhausting search she let out a heavy sigh and plopped backwards onto her pillow. Nothing. There _has_ to be though! It can't be her; it _must _be an outside influence. She already went through the heartbreaks, the separation, the recovery, and learning to…to love again. She's a veteran in this war! She punched her tiny fist into the air to emphasize the point to her treacherous subconscious.

She sighed and let her arm fall as the determined energy drained out of it. Sighing, she naively let her eyes slide shut again. She could almost feel his tongue against her skin, slowly making a fiery path down-"ACK!"

At that she bounded out of her room and rushed through getting ready for another day at Kurosaki Hospital, managing not to let another thought dwell on her boss until she answered the doorbell only to see her fiancé looming in front of her, a gavel ready to hammer her to her dooming sentence.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-rin! Ehehhehheh. What are you doing here?" She stammered as she avoided his gaze, sure that it was drenched in tell-tale guilt.

Rin raised his eyebrow and slightly shook his head at his fiancé's ever unpredictable antics, "Well I won't be able to walk you home after work today so I thought I'd pick you up. Will you be able to find an escort this evening?"

The concern in his voice should have lifted her heart. The subtle way he indicated that he wanted to see her today rather than just calling to inform her of the situation should have made her happy with young lover glee. The protective way he made sure she was safe going home should have filled her to the brim with love. None of this happened as the tidal wave of guilt overwhelmed her emotions. She turned away and thanked him for his concern, and yes someone would take her home.

She hurriedly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag as she practically ran out the door with her tall gavel in tow. _Everything will be fine. I lo…Rin is the one I l…I'm doing the right thing, I have to be._

Finally arriving at the office she realized she'd have to face Ichigo a little earlier in the morning than she had hoped. Her overzealousness yesterday caused her to finish all the work at her desk, and she needed to retrieve more from his office. She could piddle around at her desk for a while, but really it's just putting off the inevitable. With that thought she marched over to his door and with a deep breath, distinctly knocked, grabbed the knob, twisted, and pushed.

:

_Oh God._ At the sound of her short little knocks Ichigo's heart slammed against his ribs so harshly that he pressed his hand against his chest fearing it would break through. He managed deep breaths as she walked in which at the sight of her began catching in his throat. If Orihime had had the courage to look at him she would have been sure he was on the verge of heart attack.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-sama!"

He didn't even have the presence of mind to wince at her formal address. After managing to grunt out some sort of greeting he quickly returned to the stacks of papers on his desk. His frown threatened to push his eyes to the back of his skull as he tried to focus on the work in front of him.

_Focus. Focus. Focus. GAH! How can I focus when her riatsu is literally saturating the room…what the hell is that perfume she's wearing anyways? It's driving me crazy. _He looked up to send a glare towards the unsuspecting girl. Bad idea. His jaw threatened to drop off his face entirely.

Orihime was over at the filing cabinets rummaging through a drawer. The bottom drawer. Not squatting like a normal person might, but…well…let's just say Ichigo could clearly see her lacy turquoise panties.

_Dear sweet baby Buddha._ He tried to be a gentleman and not stare, he really did; but it was quite impossible. And so he sat gaping at a girl's panties like a foolish school boy. The way her perfectly round back would bobble around as she looked in the drawer was going to be the death of him. He closed his eyes in defeat…

Unable to take it anymore Ichigo gripped the arms of his chair and shoved it back. Standing, he slowly made his way over to the enticing lace covered rump. He hesitated as he stood a breath away from her, and then gently placed his hands on her skin, sliding his fingers under her skirt.

"K-kuro-?"

She started to stand but he placed a hand on the small of her back, gently forcing her to stay bent. She gasped as his hands moved, massaging her gently and rocking her against his already hardened bulge. Almost as if moving on their own, his fingers slid under her panties and began to teasingly move back and forth against her.

He watched, fascinated, as she put her hands flat against the cabinets to brace herself rather than pushing him away. Emboldened, he gently slid one finger deep inside her.

"Kurosaki-sama."

He frowned at her using formal terminology during such an act and opened his mouth to protest-

"Um, Kurosaki-sama? Are you okay?"

Okay? What the hell? He was more than okay!

"Kurosaki-sama!"

Ichigo blinked his eyes open to see Orihime leaning over his desk and staring intently at him.

Seeing his eyes finally open she shot him a huge smile. "There you are! I'm sorry, did you fall asleep? I hate to bother you, but I just need to ask you a couple of questions about-Kurosaki-sama? Are you sure you're okay? Your face is so red! You're not getting a fever are you?"

_You've got to be shitting me._ Sure enough, he had been fantasizing about her while the woman was still in the middle of his office. _What the hell was that? _He needed to get a grip on himself. He cleared his throat before attempting to at least try to give her some sort of intelligent answer.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine. Just, uh, hot flashes I guess." _Hot flashes?? Idiot!_

He watched as her stunned expression turned into a laughing one. Her laugh did nothing to help his already overheated body.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama, you're so silly. So, uh, about this form, I was wondering-"

Ichigo braced himself and desperately tried to focus on her words and her face, and not her…not her…his eyes didn't listen to his brain and dropped down to her button down blouse that was conveniently gaping open as she leaned over his desk to point out her question on the…the…whatever the hell it was.

_Figures._ Lacy turquoise panties, of course she's wearing a matching turquoise and very lacy bra. Why not go ahead and push the man over the edge that you've brought him to?

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and didn't open them until he was sure they would be looking at the paper in front of him. He somehow caught the gist of her question and must have given a satisfactory answer because she nodded and quickly left the room.

As soon as the door shut behind her he let loose a groan and thrust his hands into his hair.

What was wrong with him? He never ogled girls! How many times had his friends accused of him being gay because of it? Well, of course there was that one time with Matsumoto that Rukia gave him a good smack upside the head about. But give him a break, he was a gentleman who valued women, he wasn't dead.

He _had_ to stop thinking about this. Gripping the edges of his desk, he faced his work with a new determination. And promised himself that he would mutilate his father beyond recognition when he returned.

* * *

**Later that day…**

_Okay. Okay. You can do this. A simple request. He offered to yesterday so you're just cashing in a rain check. Easy as pie. Silly phrase. I know very well that it is no easy task to make a pie. I mean the crust is hard to get just right and you have to find all the wonderful ingredients to throw into it and-_

"Inoue?"

Startled, she looked up into a pair of the most gorgeous brown-

"What are you still doing here? Where's, uh, what's his face?"

"Oh he's busy tonight. I, uh..um-"

"Oh I see. Hey, I can walk you home, if you'd like."

She grinned in relief. She should have known she could rely on his kindness.

"I'd love it if you could walk me home if you're not too busy. Oh! If you are it's no big deal! The pediatrician said that he cou-"

"No, no! No trouble at all. I'd be glad to. It'll give us a chance to catch up in a less formal atmosphere."

"Okay! Thank you so much, Kurosaki-sama! Just let me grab my things really quick…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Rin jumped when he heard her name mentioned.

"Really? Hime-chan's back in town? Wow, how long has it been?"

He looked up in the direction of the voices to see a tall, strangely tattooed man with equally ridiculous red hair and a very pretty and petite lady with coal black hair sitting at the table next to his. He tried not to let his eavesdropping seem obvious as the woman spoke again.

"Years. I was planning on visiting her tonight while we're here, but wait till you hear this. You know how Ichigo had to take over his father's position for the summer? Well guess who's working for him as his _private_ secretary."

"No flippin' way!"

"Yes flippin' way."

"That is so stinking hilarious. Wonder if they'll finally get together…"

Rin took a good long swig of his coffee, thinking that all of a sudden it could really use a few shots of whiskey.

"I certainly hope so! If that idiot would just realize how he felt about her. His density is legendary."

"But is she still in love with him? I mean, it's been a long time. What if she met someone else."

"No way. This is Orihime we're talking about. She would've died a hundred times and then some for him. Even if she did get herself stuck to someone else, as soon as she sees Kurosaki Ichigo, that guy is toast."

He'd heard enough. Not noticing the couple jump as his chair loudly scraped against the floor, he barged outside of the coffee shop letting the door slam behind him.

_Ichigo. What the hell kind of sissy name is that._ He paced up and down the streets, his meeting forgotten and his feet leading him to the nearest bar. He wanted to drown the words of those two mongrels. He wanted to drown a lot more than was morally acceptable.

An hour later he stumbled out of the bar and soon found himself across the street from Orihime's apartment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures standing in front of her door.

His face contorted into an ugly scowl as he watched them talking and laughing. He snuck closer to hear what they were saying.

"Thanks again for walking me home, Kurosaki-s, er, kun."

He heard the bastard chuckle, "No problem, Inoue-skun."

She let out a tinkling giggle in response.

_Why the hell did she find him so damn funny?_

"See ya tomorrow. But let's get together and catch up like this again soon, okay?"

_The only thing you'll be catching is my foot up your ass._

"Okay! That'd be great! Good night!"

"Night, Inoue!"

He watched as the orange-haired idiot practically leaped down the stairs and sauntered down the street. Suddenly the man paused and began to turn around and Rin quickly sunk deeper into the shadows. He watched as the conniving womanizer looked around, but after apparently finding nothing he continued on his way down the street.

Rin teetered and sank to the ground onto his rear. His anger running together with the alcohol was almost more than he could bear. She was _his_ dammit! Nobody else could touch her. Nobody else could _look _at her!

_Wait…no, she's not mine, not completely._ Orihime had insisted on waiting till marriage at which he had been a little disappointed, but what hot-blooded man wouldn't wait an eternity to get that body into bed. How many months had he waited...how many fucking months. He hadn't done much with her yet because he knew once he got started he wouldn't be able to stop himself. With her married to him, even if she got scared there's isn't much she could do.

But now, that son of a bitch was about to ruin everything. _Fine. No more fucking around. She's mine. I bought the damn ring that's on her damn finger and that means I've got a right to what I want!_

He stood up less than gracefully and managed to stumble up the stairs to her door.

:

Orihime jumped at the banging on her door and rushed to look out the window to see who on earth…_Rin?_

He didn't look so good. Was he sick? She quickly unlatched the door and opened it to her fiancé.

"Rin! Are you okay? You look terrible! Your cheeks are so flush-"

She was interrupted as he slammed the door shut and his rough lips smashed into hers. _What? What's going on?_

She struggled against him and finally managed to wriggle away. "Rin! What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Godammit Orihime, you're mine and nobody else's. And I'm takin' what's mine."

Orihime gasped at the violence in his voice, she'd never seen him like this before. She stepped back as he lunged for her. She winced at the sneer that spread across his face. "Rin, stop this. You've been drinking. Why? I thought you had a-"

"SHUT UP! You're just gonna stay quiet, understand?"

Her eyes widened in terror as the realization of what has about to happen struck her. He snatched her by the waist and gripped her leg. She cried out as he threw it around his waist and smashed her back against the wall. She gasped when she heard glass shattering as the picture behind her fell to the ground.

_No, please God, no. This can't be happening._

She felt him weave a bit and start to lose his balance. Quickly, she seized her chance and slipped out of his temporarily loosened arms and began a mad dash for the door.

She yelped as she felt him grasp her hair and yank her back to the middle of the apartment. Desperately she looked back at the darkening sky outside her window. _Surely someone will pass by. Surely, if I just yell loud enough..._

"Help! Help me, somebody, ple-urgh." Her screams were muffled by his heavy hand clamping against her mouth from behind. She whipped her head around and her stomach turned at his wild look. She winced as he gripped her shoulder with his other hand and threw her to ground, pinning her down with his heavy legs.

His heavy breathing filled her nostrils with the foul stench of alcohol, "I thought I said be quiet!" He took his hand off her shoulder and grabbed her hands that were struggling against him and slammed them against the floor above her head. He moved his other hand off her mouth to grab her shirt, ripping off half the buttons in one swift tug. Numbness swept over her body as the terror set in.

_No, I can't let this happen to me. I can't!_

Tears threatened to spill as she heard the last of her buttons being ripped off and fly across the room.

_No, no, no _"No! No! Stop! KUROSAKI-KUN!!"

She watched in horror as a maniacal fury flared in his eyes and he gripped her face roughly to bring it in for another lip smashing.

_**Bang**_

They both started at the sound and turned to see an out of breath and furious Ichigo in her doorway.

"**You son of a bitch!"** Ichigo roared as he lunged at Rin, grabbed him up by the collar, and let his fist crash into the man's jaw, sending him over the couch and crashing into the coffee table.

"Get out. Get out before I rip you apart you piece of shit!"

Rin looked as if he was about to protest, but saw something in Ichigo's eyes that gave him pause. Ichigo watched as he struggled to get up and finally stumbled and staggered out the door, knocking down a chair in his wake.

Ichigo stood there staring at the open door struggling to hold in his fury and not go after the guy and rip him apart anyway. A sob broke him out of the blinding red clouding his eyes and he whirled around to see Orihime with tears streaming down her cheeks, clutching at her ripped blouse.

"Inoue," his voice had considerably softened and he cautiously took a step towards her. She closed the distance as she flung herself at him with another sob. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, stroking her back, wanting to take it all away.

He held her as she continued to cry and soon felt her hands fiddling against his stomach. He looked down to see her pulling at her finger. _Is she trying to take her ring off?_

"It won't. Come. Off." She emphasized each word with a yank at her finger and looked up at him helplessly. He frowned in confusion. _Why would she want to-_

"Wait. Inoue, _that_ was your…_**fiancé**__?_" He spat out the word in horror hoping it wasn't true only to feel a new surge of raw fury race through him as he watched her slowly nod her head. _No fucking way. _He squeezed his eyes shut to will the renewed rage away and looked back down at her shaken and helpless expression.

"Inoue," he took her hand gently and gave the ring a gentle tug, but it still wouldn't budge. Without thinking he took her decorated finger, lifted it to his lips and took it in his mouth.

Orihime felt a shiver go up her spine as his tongue moved against her finger.

When he slipped her finger out the ring was gone.

She watched wide eyed as he spat out the foul piece of metal and then turned her gaze back to the newly empty finger. Why did it feel like such a relief to be free of it?

"Inoue, Inoue. I'm so sorry." He cupped her cheek in one hand as his other stroked her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

New tears spilled as he stroked his calloused thumb gently against her cheek.

These were not because she'd almost lost her virginity in the worst possible way; but because the man standing before her, caressing her face, was finally touching her how she had longed to be touched by him. How she had never stopped longing to be touched by him.

He slowly leaned in. He ached to heal her as easily as her big heart has healed so many others.

His lips pressed against her hairline. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her salty cheek. "Inoue." He gently brushed her closed eyelid with his lips. "Inoue." He ran his thumbs against her skin to dry her tears and looked in her eyes.

_I love her._

It wasn't a sudden revelation, but a calm understanding of something that he now knew he had felt for many, many years. All the feelings became clear. All those years he had missed her exponentially more than anyone else and didn't know why. _I love you._ Looking into her deep, stormy eyes he finally knew why his chest had felt empty since that day he had watched her leave at the airport. He marveled at how such a small person could leave behind such a huge gap in his life.

_I love you._

The corners of his mouth twitched upward and again he slowly leaned in…

"Hime-chan? What happened?!"

The couple turned to see Rukia standing with her hands on her hips, worry crinkling her face as she surveyed the damage and Orihime's red-rimmed eyes. Her face fell as Orihime's bottom lip trembled and Rukia quickly ran to her dear friend.

:

:

:

* * *

Don't you hate Rukia right now? Hehehe. Don't hate her, she's a good friend. Hate me for making her appear at the worst possible moment…but the next chapter will come soon so hang tight, dear readers! *dodges rotten vegetables*

I hope you liked this chapter and your reviews are very dear to me whether they are good or bad (excluding silly flames of course) so thank you ahead of time for them! Peace, loves!


	4. Chapter 4

*dies* Ohmygourd it's finally finished. Sorry about the delay! I really struggled on this chapter for some odd reason *headscratch* Anyways, it's done and I hope you enjoy it! I also made a few changes to the last chapter, particularly the last scene (rape/comfort scene). They're not huge changes, but I think they made it better *shrug*.

Disclaimer: Own Bleach, I do not.

* * *

Slowly, Orihime opened heavy eyelids to look around the dimly lit room. Her eyes stung and felt dry and sticky; her heart felt heavy. Disoriented at first, she noticed a long bump next to her under the sheets topped by a mop of black hair.

_Rukia?_

She blinked her eyes slowly and recalled the cause of her heavy spirit. She sighed, resisting the urge to sink back into her soft pillow, and slowly crept out of bed and into her kitchen.

"Oh!" Her hand fluttered to her chest as her eyes settled on spikes of orange rummaging around in her kitchen.

He turned around when he heard her and gave her a small smile, "Morning, Inoue. You're up early. I didn't wake you did I? I was just gonna make some breakfast."

At this he watched as her eyes grew wider, blinking rapidly, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, well…I guess…_attempt_ to make breakfast." He suddenly puffed out his chest, "But I've been told few can rival my toasting skills!"

A wave of relief washed over him as he watched her face break out into a smile and finally a giggle. She took a few steps further into the kitchen and began to pull out various foods from her small refrigerator, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, but maybe I should take the helm on this."

His smile faded as his brow scrunched in worry. Again she laughed when she turned and saw his expression, "Don't make that face! I'm perfectly capable of making a very boring breakfast."

"Boring is good. I like boring." She giggled and he cocked his eyebrow as he watched her break eggs into a bowl, "But I hope the stuffy Tokyo U didn't subdue your...creativity too much."

"No, no. I mostly had to learn how to cook normal when cooking for Rin cause…" Her hand stilled on the whisk she'd been beating with and then suddenly she attacked the eggs with renewed ferocity.

_Shit_. What was he supposed to say? "Inoue, I-"

"Oh!" She grabbed the loaf of bread beside her and shoved it towards Ichigo, "I leave it in your capable hands, Toast Connoisseur-san!" Her grin broke his heart when it didn't reach all the way to her eyes, but managed an empty grin of his own as he took the bread from her and watched with pained eyes as she whirled around to administer further abuse on the eggs.

He lowered an unseeing gaze to the loaf in his hands. _What was I thinking last night? I almost kissed her right after her…that…that _guy_ almost…Scratch that. I_ did_ kiss her. Several times. I mean, not on the lips but still…Thank goodness Rukia showed up when she did or…_

He'd spent a bulk of the night on Orihime's couch mulling things around in his head. Wanting desperately to go after that scum and really send him up the river. Wishing Rukia had waited just a few more minutes before interrupting. And reprimanding himself for wishing that; Orihime needed all the support she could get and he did _not_ need to be taking advantage of her right now. Love or no love. And then there was that, the whole love issue…Well anyway, whether or not he loved her, there was no good reason to go around kissing her as he pleased. Yes, he had wanted to comfort her, but she was engaged to the guy. _She was most likely in love with him_. He felt his stomach turn at the thought. She might still be in love with him…

_Ahem_.

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia staring at him with her eyebrows raised and her little foot tapping rapidly. When his eyes met hers she jerked her gaze towards the loaf of bread that was quickly becoming a bag of crumbs under his heavy handed grip.

His face flamed as he sheepishly put the bag on the corner and attempted to retrieve any surviving slices.

Rukia turned to look at Orihime, now busying herself with the tea making and apparently unaware that Ichigo was destroying her food, "Morning, Hime-chan!"

Orihime turned around with a smile on her face to greet Rukia, "Good Morning!"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well let's see-" Orihime was cut short by heavy knocks on her door. "A bit early for visitors…was Renji coming over, Rukia?"

"No, I don't think so…" Rukia watched curiously as Orihime made her way over to the window to peek out at the early riser and frowned when Orihime gasped and quickly backed away.

"Inoue?" Ichigo tensed when he sensed fear radiating from her.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who would put that expression of fear and pain on Orihime's face. Rukia marched towards the door mumbling to herself, "No way, he wouldn't dare."

She then threw open the door with all the fury her little body could muster.

At the sight of the small woman, Rin's eyes widened when he recognized her from the coffee shop yesterday.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing back here? Didn't I tell you I'd rip you to shreds?"

Rin's head jerked up in the direction of Ichigo's barking and narrowed his eyes in a look of pure hate.

"Rin?" Finally his gaze landed on the frightened woman who had barely managed to breathe out his name.

"Orihime, I..." he looked around at the scowling faces and sighed, "I need to talk to you. Do you think we could talk somewhere private?"

A snort sounded from below, "As if."

"What you say to Inoue can be said to us," Ichigo said through his teeth, barely keeping himself in check.

"Orihime?" Rin pleaded at her with his eyes.

Orihime eyes bounced around like a pinball among the three people now standing in her living room. "Um…" She noticed Ichigo's face was practically turning purple, "Maybe…maybe it would be best if we spoke alone."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Rukia both shouted simultaneously as their jaws dropped.

Rin squelched a smug expression, "Take a walk with me, Orihime?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

Ichigo thought she had never looked so small and vulnerable as she walked through the door with Rin behind her. As soon as the door shut behind her Rukia turned on Ichigo, "What the hell are you thinking just letting her walk off with that dirtbag? Are you mental?!"

"Shut it, midget. I'm not her father. I can't tell her what to do. He _is_ technically still her fiancé and if she wants to talk to him alone there's nothing I can do about it. And why are you turning on _me_ anyway? You didn't say a word either." He raised his hand when she opened her mouth to argue, "But just cause I let her go doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep on eye on things." He reached into his nearby jacket to pull out his badge and slammed it against his chest. "Be right back."

Rukia sighed as she watched him fly out the door, "Try not to do too much damage, carrot-top."

They walked silently for a few seconds, the tension building with every footfall. Finally Orihime managed to squeak out one word, "Why?"

Rin looked at her. "I…" He blew out his breath and raked his fingers through his hair, "I guess I…got jealous."

Not exactly what she'd been expecting, if she'd been expecting anything at all, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

She was amazed at the hatred in his voice as he spat out his name. "Kurosaki-kun? But…you have no reason-"

"I overheard the short woman in your apartment and another guy talking about you and…_him. _How he was your…your…"

She could guess what the rest of conversation had been about and stopped him from going further. She had sensed the shinigami's presence since the beginning of their conversation. "So, you were jealous and tried to…why turn on me like that?"

"I…" This had gone a lot better in his head on the way over here…he glanced down at her wringing hands and noticed something was missing. _Shit_. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I was jealous and got drunk and…and…I don't know what came over me. I would never do something like that again. I swear!" His speech had turned desperate and he grasped her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. He winced when she stiffened at his touch. "I love you, Orihime!"

She frowned and shook her head. Even after what he'd done to her she still didn't want to hurt him. But the years had made her stronger, and she knew this was the end for them. Last night her thoughts hadn't been filled with heartbreak or regret or fear at what had happened, but what had permeated her mind were the light kisses and comforting touches of the shinigami above them. She thought she had loved Rin, but it was nothing when compared to her feelings for Ichigo. Even if Ichigo never returned her feelings, she knew that, at least for now, she couldn't stay in a relationship with a heart that was shackled to him as hers was. She honestly didn't believe Rin truly loved her, because how could he do that to her if he did. _He only thinks he loves me. He'll get over this. It might hurt for a while. But he'll get over it. It's what's best for both of us._

The long hesitation was making the two men nervous. Ichigo feared her big heart would give in to his pleadings. Rin began to sweat as he took in her serious frown and the missing ring from her finger.

Finally she spoke, "I'm sorry, Rin." At her words, two sighs, one of relief, the other of defeat, echoed in the still air. "I think it's best if we break up." She lifted her eyes to look him straight in the face. She watched as emotions of anger, jealously, defeat, and hurt crossed his expression. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and stood there with fists clenched.

What else could he say? He knew this much about her, for her to not accept his apology so quickly meant something. It meant he'd hit a dead end. A thought crossed his mind to ask for the ring back, but then thought better of it. It was a knock off anyway. Finally, he nodded tersely and marched back down the road.

Orihime didn't even look after him, but lifted her head up towards her robed hero. As soon as she looked up he stepped down and took her hand, surprised to see her giving him a beaming smile.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

He stared at her in astonishment and could say nothing, but pulled her into his arms once more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face in the black folds.

_This is where I belong, even if he may never know it._

_This is where she belongs, even if she never knows it._

_"_Oh! Oh my gosh!"

Ichigo frowned as Orihime jumped back from his arms, holding her red face in her hands. _Wait, she didn't somehow know what I was just thinking was she? ...Bah! Don't be an idiot, Ichigo! "_Inoue? What's wrong?_"_

_"_I'm standing in the middle of the street in my pj's!_"_

Ichigo pressed his lips together to suppress the laugh that was threatening to burst out as he let his gaze sweep over her light blue pajamas, sprinkled heavily with bright pink heart designs. Instead, he managed to give her a reassuring smile, _"_Don't worry, Inoue. It's so early, I'm sure nobody has seen you!_"_

"Look, Mommy! Look at the funny lady in her pj's!"

"Shush! Don't stare at such people. It only encourages them."

Orihime's eyes grew to practically half her face as her face turned practically purple. She was about to call out in a flurry of apologies when she was interrupted by snorts and then loud guffawing beside her. Turning, she stared in astonishment at Ichigo bowling over in a fit of laughter. He looked up with tears at the corners of his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Inoue! I really am! I just, can't help it!" He gasped and tried to stop laughing, but it only seemed to make it worse.

Soon, Orihime caught the infectious laughter and was giggling and crying right along with him. Finally the laughter slowed down and Ichigo wiped away the moisture at his eyes, "Oh God, I really needed that." He reached over and draped his arm across Inoue's shoulders, "I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard. Well anyway, we better get back to that breakfast, whaddya say, funny lady?"

Orihime let out a few more giggles, "Yeah. Okay, Kurosaki-kun." They then began walking back to her apartment, Ichigo with his arm still lazily hugging her shoulders, and the couple intermittently giggling and chuckling, the recent drama driven away and forgotten in their lightheartedness.

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean you're coming into work today? No way! You need to rest!"

"But Kurosaki-kun, I'm really fine!"

"But…"

"Honest! I'd rather stay busy. I've got nothing to do but sit around the house all day."

Ichigo sighed as he made a futile attempt to resist her smile and then gave in, "Fine." The corners of his mouth tugged as she squealed and clapped her hands, "but on one condition. You revert back to calling me 'Kurosaki-sama' and I'm strapping you down to your bed, young lady!"

As the implications of his words sunk in both blushed and turned away, not noticing the other's mirrored reaction, much to the amusement of the two onlookers. Ichigo heard a snort and sent a seething glare to the new red-headed arrival.

Orihime let out a nervous giggle, "I p-promise. Um…I'm gonna go take a shower now or I'll be late." The word _shower_ was not improving either one's complexion.

"Er okay…I'll, uh, I gotta get back to my place. I guess I'll see you there...at the hospital I mean! But don't come if you feel the tiniest bit like staying at home!"

"Okay. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. See you in a bit!"

The black and red heads that had been moving back and forth between the couple watched as Ichigo left out the door and Orihime headed towards her bathroom.

As soon as the doors shut Renji let out a low whistle. "They've made a lot of progress haven't they?"

Rukia chuckled, "Yup, she hasn't even been back three days yet and he's already managed to break her up with her…deadweight, still make her happy as ever despite attempted rape, and methinks he may have realized a few things about his feelings."

"Well, judging from their reactions towards each other I'ma guessin' today's office is gonna be pretty interesting."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at Renji's wickedly grinning face, "Exactly what kind of scenarios are you dreaming up in that perverted mind of yours?"

"Perverted?" Renji looked righteously indignant, "Why, Rukia, I wasn't thinkin' nothin' perverted. _Your_ mind is the one that went in that direction." He leaned in closer to stare accusingly at her red face.

"Wh-why you overgrown baboon! I wasn't…I mean…I…grrr!" She twisted away from him, folded her arms across her chest and thrust her chin up in the air.

Renji let out a low laugh and nuzzled her stiffened neck, smiling triumphantly when she melted at the playful kisses he sent dancing across her skin. "Renji! Stop! We're in the middle of Hime-chan's apartment!"

"The shower's going and she won't be out for at least another twenty minutes. Plenty of time for a quick-OW!"

"You insufferable sex-crazed maniac!" She quickly stood up and plowed out the door. A frustrated Renji followed, unaware of the smile spreading across her face and the dark alley she was about to lead him to.

* * *

For the fourth time that morning Orihime left his office and for the fourth time that morning Ichigo ran to his private bathroom and doused his face with cold water. He vigorously rubbed his face and stared at himself in the mirror helplessly.

_I'm not gonna survive the rest of the summer. Hell, I'm not gonna survive the rest of the day!_ He had thought yesterday was difficult with a hot woman bouncing around his office; it was nothing compared to a hot _single_ woman that he was _crazy_ about bouncing around his office. Literally bouncing. Hadn't she just broken up with her fiancé that very morning after he attempted to rape her just last night?! Well, she _was_ strong and was somehow able to face any trial with a smile, something that he had always greatly admired in her. _I guess this is just Inoue being Inoue_. _Anyways, I need to figure out how to get myself under control. _

He glanced down and groaned at the bulge in his pants. She had no idea how much she affected him just by being near him. Ichigo prayed her ignorance would stay intact. He glanced at the shower, tempted to freeze his entire body but thought better of it.

He finally stepped out into his office and glanced at the time. _Maybe having lunch with her, talking with her, will get my mind out of the gutter._ He grabbed his jacket, thanking God it was a long cut, and headed out to ask her to lunch.

Later, at the restaurant across from the hospital, Orihime and Ichigo had settled down and idly chatted more about the separate lives they'd been living and their old friends.

Lunch was almost over when Orihime asked Ichigo, "You know, there's something that I've been wondering about."

"Hmm?"

"Um, how did you know to come back? Last night…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows slightly, "Well, when I left your place last night I had an eerie feeling that I couldn't shake off. I hadn't had such a weird feeling, a feeling of dread, since that morning after you were taken to Hueco Mundo. I was worried and finally decided to come back and make sure you were okay." He sighed and ran shaky fingers through his hair, "And…and then I heard you scream." _Heard you scream my name._ He wanted that to mean something, but wasn't sure…didn't want to cling onto false hopes.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you. I can never thank you enough." He looked up as she took his hand into hers, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

He looked back at his enclosed hand and coughed uncomfortably as he gently returned her squeeze, "I, uh, I'm just glad I made it in time."

His hand ached of emptiness when she let it go. "Inoue, are you sure you're okay? I mean…he _was_ your fiancé and well, if you ever need to talk about it…"

She smiled, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Honestly I'm really fine. I…" She paused as if to collect her thoughts, "I don't know if I ever loved him now that I look back." She watched him blink in surprise and…relief? She mentally shook herself and continued, "It seems silly to say that since I said I would marry him, but I think I just wanted it so badly. I think maybe, more than anything, I was just trying to move on and that's how I chose to do it, unfortunately. Actually, even though I was scared, I can find reason to be glad for what happened because it prevented me from making a big mistake."

Ichigo looked at her with an unreadable expression and she decided it was a good place to end the conversation, "Well, anyway, we better get back!"

"Oh…yeah." Ichigo blinked out of his daze, sat down a tip, and followed her out the door. _Moving on? Moving on from what?_

_

* * *

_

**Late that afternoon…**

He sent an apologetic glance at Inoue who was sitting across from him, "Sorry about you having to stay late, I really had no idea what a big deal this was going to be."

Orihime cheerfully waved her hands, "Oh no, Kurosaki-kun! I don't mind at all! Really I don't have anything better to do."

"You say that but…" He sighed and decided to let it go. He'd make up for it later. "Now where do you suppose Dad put that…?" He rummaged around in the drawers until he came to one that he hadn't looked through yet and opened it.

A drawer slam startled Orihime and she looked over at Ichigo curiously. He gave her a nervous laugh and slowly reopened it and looked in. _He is so dead._ His father had filled the drawer with condoms of every color and texture known to man with a note on top that read, _Have fun, but try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone. Love, Dad._

He shut the drawer and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you find it?"

"Oh! Er, no…"

"Wait, I think it might be over here." He watched as she made her way over to a tall filing cabinet and reached into the top drawer. He was too mesmerized by her rising skirt to notice that she was pulling the heavy drawer too far out until suddenly he saw with horror that the cabinet was beginning to topple over towards the weight of the drawer and towards Orihime.

He bounded over his desk, snatched Orihime out of the way with one arm, and slammed the cabinet back up against the wall with the other.

"Inoue, you all right?" He turned to look at her flushed face.

"Y-yeah. Hehheh, clumsy me. Geez, Kurosaki-kun, you're practically my own personal bodyguard. Maybe I should pay _you_ instead!" She continued to ramble to distract her body from the burning around her waist where he still held her. She stopped when she saw him staring at her mouth. _Do I have something on my mouth?_ She slowly licked her lips, but noticed that did nothing except ignite an unmistakable fire in his eyes. _No way. Is that…because of me?_ She bit her lip as her eyes widened in amazement. Orihime could've sworn she heard a low growl come from his chest.

_Maybe_…She shyly placed her hands on his chest and watched as his eyes flicked up to hers. He tightened his arm around her and placed his other hand over hers.

_Is that…?_ She felt him hard and hot against her and blushed in embarrassment and arousal. Her eyes clouded over as she gazed at him, resisting the urge to move her hands to touch the skin underneath his open collar.

He burned. He ached. He needed her, and bad. He knew she felt him and it was the craziest thing, she wasn't pushing him away. There was no alcohol this time. Only a deep love and a burning desire. He felt heat flare up in his body and he wondered about her feelings, wondering as he watched her eyes cloud with lust. Or maybe it was just his wishful thinking…

He stroked her side with his thumb, testing the waters, unsure of the next step to take, knowing that he _had_ to take a step. But what was she thinking? "Orihime."

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard her name spoken in his deep, husky voice. It drew her in, and she pressed her body closer against his. She heard him inhale quickly and he slowly moved his hand off of hers and reached up to touch her hair. She felt him stroke it down to the nape of her neck and her lips parted as he grasped her neck and held her as he slowly lowered his head.

He felt her hurriedly close the distance and press her lips to his.

He groaned against her lips and it sent a wild vibration through her body. She moved her lips against his, sliding her hands to the naked skin on his chest. She squirmed against him as he licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and slid into her mouth.

He felt like a man who had been starving for three long years, finally finding sustenance in her incredibly delicious cavern. He explored and tasted like he would never get the chance again.

She melted under his passionate kiss, his hand tangled in her hair, his other hand possessing her hip. She ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach, reveling in the shudder she felt run through him. But she didn't want to feel his shirt, she wanted to feel _him._

He loosed his hand from her silky hair and let his hand slide down to cradle her other hip hearing her moan as he squeezed her against him. Suddenly her hands were flying down his shirt, popping buttons out of their holes. Her hands roamed all over his naked skin. She ran fingers over his nipples and he squeezed her again in response, receiving another moan. He felt her push the shirt out of the way, pushing it down his arms. He reluctantly released her hips and smiled against their moving lips at her small whimper. He returned his hands before the shirt hit the floor.

She couldn't stop touching him; she wanted to memorize every muscle, every dent, every curve. Suddenly he let go of her lips and leaned back to look into her eyes. She gasped at the storm of emotions in his eyes.

He was amazed as she looked at him with such desire, passion, and tenderness. Did she love him? She reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek and said one of the last things he was expecting her to say, "Can we pick up where we left off three years ago?"

He stared at her, "You remembered?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Yes, I've always remembered. I…I could never forget, but I thought…I didn't think you had feelings for me even though I'd loved you for so long and I didn't want anything to get in the way of your plans. Or mine. So I just pretended…"

"Orihime," he folded her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, you could definitely say I have feelings for you" He tilted her head back to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry it's taken so damn long for me to realize this, but…I love you, Orihime."

She stared at him in shock and tentatively touched his lips with her fingertips. _Did he really just say that?_

He grasped her hand, "And what was that about loving me for so long?"

She blushed when she realized what she'd let slip, but then smiled when she realized she didn't have to hide it anymore. "You heard me."

At that he smirked, "So, picking up where we left off, huh?" He watched as she bit her lip, her shyness returning, "Let's see, I think it was about like this." He claimed her lips passionately and whirled them around so his back was against the wall. He slid his hands back down to her hips and rammed her against his throbbing length.

She moaned as her heat met his. _No interruptions this time_. She moved her lips down his jaw, covering his neck in sweet kisses. She felt pleasure and heat travel up and down her body as his hands kneaded her backside, moving her against him in a steady rhythm.

"Wrap you legs around me," he whispered into her ear. She did, and barely noticed he was carrying her as she let her head fall back in ecstasy while he kissed and nipped at her neck and chest.

He walked around his desk, opened the drawer (silently thanking his father), and grabbed a bunch of squares before returning to the middle of the office while still nibbling at her soft skin. He slowly sank to his knees on the plush carpeting and lowered her down. He lifted his head and stared at her lying there, auburn hair haloing her head, gray orbs stormy with desire, clothes wrinkled. "Beautiful."

She beamed up at him and sat up slightly to shrug out of her jacket. His eyes traveled down the length of her buttons. She watched as he took his finger and traced the line of buttons, shivering at his intimate touch. She squirmed beneath him until he slowly began to pop each button out of its hole.

His fingertips lightly brushed her naked skin as they made their way to the last button and pushed aside the open the shirt.

She blushed under his intense gaze as sat above her, licking his dry lips in anticipation. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed his hand, placing it firmly against her breast. He groaned and squeezed as she arched into his touch.

She shrugged out of her blouse as he reached around her to undo the clasp on her bra. After fiddling with the tiny fastener he finally gave up and ripped it off in frustration, throwing it across the room.

His pants became unbearably tight at the incredible sight beneath him and he massaged her majestic twins, watching in fascination as she writhed and moaned under his touch. He bent down to capture her lips and growled as she lifted her hips to meet his hot bulge, her slim skirt riding up her legs.

He didn't know if he could hold on much longer with her rubbing against him like that. He moved his hands down and pinned her hips to the floor, grinning at her whimpering protests. He kissed her down her chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She gasped and moaned, thrashing her head on the floor, tugging at his hair, "Ichigo!"

He almost stopped at the shock of his name on his beautiful princess's lips. He would never get tired of hearing that. He attacked her other breast, sucking and nipping her sensitive skin with his teeth, "So soft."

He left another trail down her taut stomach, pausing to flick his tongue in her belly button. He pushed the skirt higher so he could see…and blinked in surprise at the panties covered in strawberry designs. A wicked smile spread across his face, for the first time in his life he _loved _his name.

Orihime lifted her head to see what he was smiling at and her hand flew to her mouth as she flushed in embarrassment. He flashed her his grin and ran a finger along her covered slit. Her head fell back onto the floor, forgetting her shyness, "Oh, Ichigo!"

He smiled at her eagerness as she pushed down her own panties and he slipped them all the way off to send them to join her ripped bra. He ran his hand over her soft bush and she groaned as her hips bucked into his hand.

Fingers explored her sopping heat and she moaned as the tension building up inside her became almost painful. "Ichigo, Ichigo I-I need you." She sat up and quickly unbuckled his belt, Ichigo groaned as her fingers unzipping his trousers brushed up against his aching heat. He pushed them off along with his boxers and watched her eyes widen at the sight of his naked body.

He forced himself to stay still as she ran her eyes and hands all along his body, down his chest and stomach, teasingly near his length, and scraped her nails gently along his thighs. For the first time in his life he actually felt self-conscious about his body and worried what she would think of him. The worry disappeared when she looked up at him with a seductive smile and eyes filled with an undeniable fiery desire.

She suddenly grasped him in her small fist and moved it up and down, watching with pleasure as he threw his head back and yelled out, "Orihime!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back flat against the floor, kissing her passionately. He grabbed one of the squares next to them, tore it open with his teeth and quickly slipped it on.

Positioning himself against her slit he looked up and she was overwhelmed by the gaze he gave her filled with passion and tender love. "Ichigo," she whispered.

Finally he broke through and wincingly stilled as pain shot over her face, "Orihime, I..." He was slightly surprised she'd been a virgin but his unvoiced concerns died in his throat when she covered his mouth with her fingers. He reached up to stroke her face and kissed her lips gently.

She felt the pain pass quickly, replaced with an insane urge to be filled completely with him, and thrust her hips towards him, moving her tongue forcefully into his hot mouth.

They moved against each other in a frenzy, finding their rhythm, finding their own world filled with nothing but each other and their lustful cries.

She felt the tension deep in her belly tighten and she dug her fingers into his back causing him to growl and bite into her shoulder. She moaned and whined as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her.

He moved his hands back and forth, gripping her breasts, gripping her waist, wanting all of her, wanting to consume her completely. He groaned as he felt her legs wrap around his waist and he slammed deep into her.

She cried out as he felt her tighten and liquid heat surrounded him.

He let out a loud growl as she felt his body stiffen and he kissed her deeply, panting hotly against her skin as he relaxed against her.

He rolled off her, taking her with him in his arms. Her soft, warm body melted against his in a sweet embrace, sighing contentedly into his chest. He moved to gaze at her lightly flushed and glistening face. "God, I love you."

She smiled and kissed him firmly murmuring against his lips, "I love you so much."

She settled against him again, filled with a sweet exhaustion and satisfaction as she lay in his firm embrace.

He shuddered as she traced lazy circles over his stomach.

Her body shook against him, giggling at his rising erection.

"Hey now!" He reached over and playfully tickled her stomach, smirking as she laughed even more causing her breasts to jiggle. Suddenly he stopped and covered her mouth with his hand. She looked at him confused.

They both stilled as they heard squeaky wheels and whistling coming down the hallway, "Janitor!" They sprung up and hurriedly gathered up their clothes and Ichigo snatched the pile of condoms, smiling sheepishly at Orihime's amused look, "Just how many times were you expecting, Kurosaki-sama?"

He cocked his eyebrow, "Kurosaki-sama? I do believe I mentioned something about tying you to the bed if you called me that again." He grinned at her semi-horrified look, but it quickly faded when he heard the jingle of keys in front of his door. "Shit!"

A boss and his secretary nakedly clutching wads of clothing was not a rumor they wanted to be spread across the hospital. "Ichigo! What are-"

He sprung over and flung her over his shoulder before bounding into his office bathroom, shutting and locking the door just as they heard the whistling enter the room.

They stood in the middle of the bathroom and stared at each other before suppressing an outburst of chuckles. Orihime looked around the private bath and her eyes settled on the small shower.

Ichigo watched, mesmerized as she dropped her clothes and seductively strode over to the shower and stepping in with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ichigo grinned like an eager school boy and rushed over to join her. Suddenly, he loved his job…

:

:

:

* * *

W00t!! I finally gave you all your lemony goodness! I hope you enjoyed it! OMG that was long O.O ...and it may seem like the end, but it's not. I still have a wee bit more planned for them, it'll only be one or two more chapters though...more lemon?...probably. So many fun things you can do with an office :3

Thank you so much for all your wonderful support! *grouphug!!* Of course all critiques and suggestions are more than welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

*fanfare* Final chapter!!! ^_^ So I know I said lemon, but I lied...there's a slight lemon, but this is mostly fluffy mcflufferson. You may barf rainbows when you read this, but hopefully you'll mostly go "awww" and maybe giggle a little. I really wanted to give them a sweet ending, and a lemon in this chapter just seemed out of place to me. *shrugs*

Thank you a million times over to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favers!!!! I dedicate this story to you! *blows kisses*

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Kubo Tite's. Otherwise it would be a smut-fest. :D

**

* * *

2 months later…**

Eyelashes fluttered as she bit down on her lip, holding back the moan that was threatening to erupt from her throat. Her lips were crushed by his as his fingers lost themselves in a rapid rhythm inside her hot sex.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, not caring about the desk's edge digging into her buttocks. She felt him shiver when she moaned in his mouth and his hand slipped, knocking over various desk items onto the floor.

He felt the familiar pattern of shudders as she neared the brink and forcefully ran his thumb in circles against her pearl, bending his fingers as he thrust harder and faster. Her scream was silenced with his mouth and tongue. Reverently he kissed her sweet, flushed face as she threw back her head, riding out the waves. He moved his mouth against her ear and huskily whispered, "I love you, Hime."

Orihime gripped Ichigo's shoulders tighter and kissed him soundly, "Yeah, I noticed."

He chuckled against her neck and smoothed down her skirt as she slipped down. His eyebrows shot up as she firmly put her hands on his chest and started pushing him around to the other side of the desk, smiling impishly. He started to say something, but she forcefully pushed him backwards into the high back, leather chair, "Your turn."

Slowly, she slid her hands down his chest and over his thighs as she knelt down in front of him. A grunt escaped his lips and she smiled coquettishly, "Hush, darling. Don't want anybody to hear do you?"

He gave her an amused glare which turned to a hazy, lustful stare as he watched her swiftly open his trousers. She quickly found her prize and slid a teasing finger up and down its length. He bit down on his tongue as Orihime's tongue slowly retraced her finger's path. Gripping the armrests on his chair, fingers digging into the leather, he fought to give his body outlets other than sounds from his throat as she took him into her soft, pink mouth.

_Tap-tap._

Ichigo jolted, _was that somebody at the door? Did I lock it? Shit! I forgot!_ Panicking, he gently but quickly tried to move Orihime underneath his desk, his penis still in her grasp. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

_Bam Bam._

_Geez. Impatient bastard._ "Yes, come in." He ran his fingers through his hair that was a little more tousled than usual.

"Iiiiiiichiiiiiiiigooooooooo!"

Ichigo's eyes flew open in panic as his father barged through the door. _Oh God, what do I do if he attacks me?_ He glanced down to see two huge gray eyes staring up at him in shock. _Of all the times…_

His father let out a huge guffaw just before standing in front of his desk, "Aw, don't look so scared, son! I won't attack the administrator of this fantastic establishment! But this panic…hmm…I hope pushing papers hasn't made a bulbous wimp out of you! In that case you'll be no son of mine!"

"Uh, no, Dad, I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. You're early." _And he actually knocked. What the hell?_

He struck a pose reminiscent of Zeus and boomed proudly, "Ha! Your genius of a father was able to finish his business in record time! Be proud, son!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched as his father suddenly began searching the office frantically, "Uh, can I help you find something?"

His father raised an eyebrow and glared in his direction, "Where's that fine specimen I hired? What have you done with her?"

"Y-you mean, Orihime? Ah…well…she's…at lunch!"

"Lunch? At three o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Yeah…well…she's…um, you know Hime, weird eating habits that crazy girl has. Yipe!" He glanced down to the girl who had a death grip on his precious member, her eyes shooting silver daggers.

"Yipe?"

"Ah, just remembered I have a lot of work to finish up here. _Very_ busy. Why don't you go on ahead home? I'm sure Yuzu and Karin are anxious to see you. I'll let Hime know you came by."

Isshin looked at him with a suspicious gleam in his eyes and slowly walked closer to the desk, placing his hands on the edge and leaning over slightly, "Ichigo. What have you been calling Orihime-chan?"

Nervously, Ichigo tried to scoot his chair further under the desk, but did it a little too quickly for Orihime.

"Eep!"

"Eep? You sure are making some strange sounds today, son."

"Me? Strange sounds? Hahahaha, no way…I…eep!...just have the hiccups!"

"Hiccups…right…are you hiding something, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

_He chooses _today_ to be intuitive?! _"Hiding? Me? No…er…you were asking what I called Hi…er…Inoue? I called her Inoue of course."

Isshin violently slapped his hand on the desk, "No you didn't! You called her Hime! By golly you're calling her your princess and I'll soon have grandkids! Masaki did you hear that! My plotting was not in vain!"

Ichigo watched in horror as his dad flitted around the office, his eyes spouting streams of tears. "How the hell did I go from calling her Hime to having kids you crazy old goat!" He almost stood up in anger, but then realized that was not the best of ideas.

"So you admit it! Hahaha! Oh my dear son, okay, okay. I'll let you keep things under wraps for now. See you at home!"

Ichigo frowned, "Oy, Dad, out of curiosity, since when do you knock before entering a room?"

"Since I want to save Orihime-chan the embarrassment of being caught in the throngs of passion." Isshin let out a loud laugh when he saw his son's shocked face flare bright red and stalked out the door.

As soon as the door shut Ichigo let out a breath and raked his fingers against his skull, "That insane-shit! Sorry, Hime!" He slowly brought her out from hiding and sat her on his lap.

"Eep! No, Ichigo!" To his confusion and amusement she quickly dropped back down to her knees. "What if he comes back in?!"

"Oh…ah, well I think he kind of already knows...wait, no way, he couldn't know. He must have just been tryin' to yank my chain...Well, anyways, you could hide in the bathroom till we're sure he's gone, I suppose."

She tapped her finger against her chin as she sat there contemplating, "Oooor, I could just finish up here."

"Finish up? Oh!" All rational thought flew out of Ichigo's head as she slid him back into her mouth and his hands fell to her bobbing head.

On the other side of the door, Isshin stepped away after listening, and smiled to himself, rubbing his hands together. As he left many of his employees stopped short of welcoming him back, concerned that maybe he'd finally gone daffy as he muttered to himself about 'litters' and 'enough to fill up the entire maternity ward…at the same time!'

* * *

**4 months later…**

The stillness in the cabin is broken only by the crackling of a fire, the darkness driven away by only its light. Orihime shivers and Ichigo pulls her back closer against his chest and the thick blanket higher. He kisses her hair, "Cold, love?"

"Mmm, not really."

"I can get more hot chocolate…" He made a move to shift her in order to stand up, but Orihime pushed his thigh down with her hand.

"No, don't go."

Perfectly alright with him, "'Kay." He wrapped his arms around her and they slipped back into a comfortable silence, simply watching the fire.

Hardly ever getting to see each other over the semester had been grueling to say the least. Even calling every day had done little to ease the longing they felt. They had to touch and see; being apart was worse than being apart from their own souls. Inwardly, they each were amazed at how quickly their hearts had become intertwined, but then maybe it did make sense. Years, maybe even a decade, their hearts had patiently waited for them to find each other and now was just lost time being made up.

They decided getting away for most of the winter break was exactly what they needed. Ichigo had mentioned their idea to Tatsuki, and she generously offered to let them use her family's ski cabin in the mountains near Niseko, Japan.

Ichigo let his head fall back against the couch and let out a content sigh. _It doesn't get much more solitary than this. No crazy fathers. No school. No nosy friends. Perfect._ He scowled as he realized he really owed Tatsuki big time.

He glanced at the snow and frost covered window. _No chance of interruption here._ He really needed to ask her about something that had been bugging him for years, but he hesitated. She rarely talked about Hueco Mundo, only revealing bits and pieces. He knew it wasn't about trust, she trusted him with her life and he trusted her with his. But she was Orihime, and Orihime would never want to burden people with her problems. Especially the people she loved the most. But this…this was easing into it. Maybe it would open doors later…anyways, for now, the beginning of it all was a good place to start he supposed.

"Hime."

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something."

The seriousness in his voice caught her attention and she turned her head to look up at him, "Anything."

"When Ulquiorra took you, how…how did he do it? I mean how did he convince you?"

She looked back towards the fire and he felt her still under his arms.

"Well, as you know he intercepted me on my way back to town from Soul Society, and then he…he said that if I didn't say 'yes' to everything he said then he would kill all of my friends. I-I'm sorry Ichigo, I was so naïve, I…"

"Shh, no, no. I wasn't asking to make you feel guilty! It's all over now. It wasn't your fault! You were just protecting us. Like any of us would've done." He picked up her hand and soothingly stroked the top with his thumb, tenderly speaking into her hair, "So he let you say goodbye to us? To make us think you were a traitor?"

"Yeah. Heh, I thought maybe he was just being nice back then. He gave me a bracelet that made me invisible to everyone and only gave me twelve hours to say goodbye to one person."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, thought for a moment, and then moved Orihime so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. He looked into her grey eyes, lit up against the firelight, "One person?"

Orihime blushed lightly and lowered her eyes to her fingers fiddling nervously with the blanket. Gently grasping her chin, he raised her head so he could look into her eyes again, "Hime, you picked me?"

She gave him a small smile and he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. "I love you," he whispered. She grinned and pulled him down for another kiss. When they parted he smiled softly and stroked a long finger against her rosy cheek. "Oh! I just realized I never thanked you for healing my hand that night! So, thank you, my dear." And he lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"H-healed you? I didn't heal you!"

"What? Of course you did! When I woke up that morning my hand and wrist were perfect and I felt your reiatsu as strong as if you'd been right there holding my hand!"

"Holding…it? Oh…oh my. Oh dear…" Her face flushed several shades darker as she remembered that night and realized where this conversation was most likely going to lead.

Ichigo looked at her red face, perplexed and highly amused. It wasn't like her to be this shy around him anymore, "Hime? Why is your face so red? What happened that night?"

She looked up at him with huge eyes, "H-h-happened? Ah, well…I might have held your hand…and said some things…and…" She trailed off in mumblings that Ichigo couldn't quite understand.

He leaned in closer, "What was that? Didn't catch that last part."

She looked at him in a panic and then suddenly gave an exasperated sigh in surrender, letting the words spill out, "Ialmostkissedyougoodbye."

Ichigo stared at her in shock for a few moments. Orihime winced and turned away from his stunned gaze, _oh geez, he's gonna think I'm such a weirdo now! _

Finally a huge grin spread across Ichigo's face, "Did you now?"

Orihime, still not looking up, nodded quietly.

"Trying to swipe my first kiss without me even knowing, eh? A poor innocent little boy, helpless in his sleep."

He suppressed a chuckle as she squirmed on his lap. She didn't dare look up at him as her explanation tumbled out, "I-Ichigo I'm really sorry! I didn't actually kiss you! I mean its bad enough that I even thought of such a thing! But I swear I didn't! I just talked to you while you slept and said goodbye. I just…"

She was interrupted when Ichigo couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, "Orihime, its fine, really. I understand."

"You do?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't wanna give what they thought was their first and last kiss to a handsome young stud like me?"

Her mouth dropped open in horror and then she giggled as she swatted his arm, "Ichigo you beast!"

He feigned pain and then chuckled into her hair as he hugged her close, "I wouldn't have minded. Kinda wish you had. It would've given me one humdinger of a dream." He softly kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin, "So what did you say to me?"

"Eh?!" She whipped her head back, barely avoiding smacking her boyfriend in the chin. "S-s-s-say?"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up and another smile threatened the corners of his mouth when he saw her face had returned to tomato red, "Don't tell me you whispered H things into my ear while I slept? Inoue Orihime!" He looked at her as if he was appalled at her lewdness.

"I-Ichigo! No! Geez…you're such a meanie." She unconsciously gave him his favorite adorable pout, and he gave into the urge to gently nibble on her stuck out bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, princess. But you just look too delicious when I tease you."

She gave him a haughty glare and stuck her chin in the air. Ichigo laughed and tugged on her chin, "C'mon Hime, what did you say to me?"

"I can't! It's too…you'll think it's cheesy…"

"You've made me too curious now. I promise I won't make fun."

She eyed him suspiciously, but finally gave in to his big brown puppy-eyed stare, "Oh fine, it's just my usual ramblings though."

He sat patiently, urging her on with his look, "Okay, well I just said some silly stuff about what I wish I would've done with my life and what I wish I could do…I…I said that I wanted to be a school teacher and an astronaut and own a cake shop and I wanted to taste all the donut flavors and all the ice cream flavors. I wanted five different lives and then I could live in five different towns, stuff myself with five different types of food, have five different jobs, and…and…I could fall in love with the same person five times…and then I said goodbye."

She finished quietly, avoiding his gaze. Fearing the silence, she looked up apprehensively and saw that he was staring at her in disbelief. _Oh no! He probably thinks that's too weird or too clingy or maybe he doesn't love me as seriously as I love him or maybe it's just unbelievably cheesy or…_

Ichigo turned his head and she caught him wiping at his eyes, "I-Ichigo? Are you-?"

"Fine! I'm fine! Just…uh, some ash must have flown in my eye." He cleared his throat, recovered, and looked back in amazement at the beautiful woman perched on his lap. Her words had shaken him to the core and sent his heart soaring when he heard the depth of her love, even back then, so many years ago. He reached up and tucked a string of hair behind her ear. "Hime, I don't know what to say," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I-it's okay, really, I know it's probably really weird and-."

"No. It's just…even back then…I'm- Hime, I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore than I already did, but apparently you just proved me wrong."

He gently kissed her, stroking her face and running his fingers through her long silky hair.

"Ichigo, I love you so much!" Orihime threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon they gave in to connecting their bodies, slowly cherishing each other. The fire cast a soft glow on their loving movements; its flames a feeble representation of the passion they held in their hearts.

**

* * *

6 months later…**

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!"

"Sir, please try to control yourself or I'm afraid I'll have to have you escorted out."

He cast a scowling glare at the snobby saleswoman. Seeing the other customers staring at him in various expressions of disgust, pity, shock, and amusement, he forced a tight smile and sauntered out of the jewelry store.

Initially he thought surprising her with a ring would be better than shopping with her for one because knowing her she'd love being surprised and getting one he'd picked out more than shopping. _But how the hell was I supposed to know there were so many goddamn rings out there. How the fuck am I supposed to pick!_

He heaved a sigh. Their one year anniversary was tomorrow and after weeks of searching he still hadn't found it. He left the mall in a huff and made his way back to the house, ignoring his sisters and tromping up the stairs to his room.

Yuzu wringed her wooden spoon in her hands, "Oh dear, I hope he's okay."

"Bah! Don't worry about that idiot. He's probably PMSing."

"Karin!"

Upstairs, Ichigo grabbed his embarrassing stack of wedding magazines and tossed them on his floor. He stood there, hands on his hips, glaring at the mocking dog-eared pages. Sighing heavily, he sank onto the side of his bed. None of these pathetic rocks came even close…

"Iiiiiichiiiigoooooo!!!"

Isshin jumped into the room ready to clobber his son, but slipped on the glossy magazines and landed on his rear with a loud thud.

Ichigo expected his father to make fun of him for the girly magazines and braced himself to deflect the inevitable beatings. To his amazement, none came. His father's expression suddenly grew serious, and he slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Ichigo blinked several times. He never dreamed his father would be against him and Orihime getting married. For God's sake, the day he announced that he and Hime were dating Isshin had asked if they'd set a wedding date yet.

Before Ichigo could ponder it further, Isshin walked back into his room with a sad smile on his face and a small box in his hand.

"Dad?"

"Son, I don't know if you already have one or not, but I'd love for you to give this to Orihime-chan." He held out the box for Ichigo to take. Confused, Ichigo popped it open to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond, surrounded on either side by two small diamonds on a platinum band. "It was your mother's."

Ichigo felt a lump gather in his throat and he looked up at his softly smiling dad, "Dad, I…thanks. Really." He stood up and walked over to give Isshin a rough hug.

Isshin blinked away threatening tears, grinned broadly, and struck Ichigo on the back, "Congratulations, Son! Masaki would be so proud!"

"I have to get the girl to say 'yes' first," Ichigo replied dryly.

Isshin let out a laugh and as he walked out of the room said, "Oh she will. She will, son."

Ichigo stood there staring at the ring. _Mom…_

"So, howya gonna propose, doofus?"

"Yeah, you better make it really special for Hime-chan or your ass is mine!"

Ichigo whirled around at the voices coming from behind him to see two shinigami perched on his windowsill.

"Renji? Rukia? What the hell! Do you two have nothing better to do except stick your nose in my business?!"

Renji jumped down onto his bed and leaned down close to Ichigo's face, eyeing him warily, "Kurosaki? Have you been…crying?"

Ichigo shoved Renji's face to the side, "NO! And get your filthy feet off my bed you smelly parasite!"

"Ichigo, parasites don't smell and why are there girly wedding magazines all over your room?"

Ichigo twisted around to glare at Rukia, "Breathe one word of this to Orihime, midget, and you'll wish you'd never been born."

Rukia let out a loud belly laugh, "Okay, calm down. My lips are sealed." She grabbed a magazine and plopped down on his bed to riffle through it. "So, got any good ideas?"

"For what?"

Renji swatted the back of his head, "For proposing, you nincompoop!"

Ichigo punched him in the side, "I don't know! And even if I did it's not like I'm tellin' you guys!"

Rukia looked up, "Oh I see. So you have no idea what you're gonna do."

Ichigo's face contorted into a scowl and he opened his mouth to retort, but let out a defeated sigh instead, "Pretty much."

"Well there are lots of ideas in this magazine! Liiiike, here's one! Write your proposal in sunscreen on your stomach, so that your tan will stencil in the words," Rukia offered excitedly.

"Are you serious right now? Besides I don't have that much time. Tomorrow's our one year anniversary and I wanna propose then."

"Tomorrow?!" Renji and Rukia shouted in unison.

"Yeah," Ichigo sunk to the floor and dropped his head into his hands.

Rukia perked up, "Well do you at least have what your gonna do for your anniversary planned?"

"I got a room at a beach resort."

Renji knelt down and clapped him on the back, "Well done! Verrrrry romantic. You really are going soft on us, aren't you, doctor?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Rukia interrupted, "Well here's another one, write the proposal in the sand!"

Ichigo groaned, "No way, too cheesy."

"Well, no worries. We're on leave so we can help you with this allll night."

Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, "Really, that's not necessary."

"Oy!" He glanced over at Renji who had picked up another magazine, "What about this? Write down ten reasons you want to marry her and send it via singing telegram!"

"NO you idiot!"

* * *

**The next day…**

The sun was almost ready to dip behind the ocean, the weather was beautiful, and amazingly they were the only souls on the beach as they walked along the shore hand in hand. Everything was perfect. Except Ichigo's heart was going a billion miles an hour and his stomach apparently had acrobatic aspirations. He stuck his hand in his pocket for the hundredth time to finger the small box holding his future. _Argh! Just do it already you idiot!_

Orihime glanced up at her scowling boyfriend; something was off about his scowl today. In fact, he'd seemed a little nervous all day and she was beginning to get a little worried.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay? You seem a little on edge."

"O-on edge? Noooo, nope. Far, far away from the edge."

She studied his face for a few moments and finally gave him a big smile, "Okay."

_Crap. I didn't think about how I'd lead into this. Shit, shit, shit…_

Last night his…_friends_ had been of little help. Later, Matsumoto had popped in and one glance at the wedding magazines and Ichigo's stressed out scowl had told her all she needed to know. She left without a word and soon rushed back, saki bottles in hand.

"Let's celebrate!" She had yelled.

"Matsumoto, there's nothing to celebrate yet," Ichigo had told her, his patience waning thin.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "She'll take any excuse to celebrate. You having the idea to propose is more than enough."

"Correct Rukia-chan! Now bottoms up my little chickadees!"

Little more than an hour later, all three shinigami had passed out in various positions all over his room. He had shoved the magazines and Renji off his bed and plopped down in frustration. His eyes heavy with sleep, it finally came to him in a rush how to do it. He smirked to himself. A little cheesy, but she'd love it. Satisfied, he rolled over to finally sleep in peace…

Now, that peace and satisfaction seemed like a distant memory. _Okay, nothing to this. Just spit it out. Okay…here I go._

He suddenly turned and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping them both, "Hime, there's something that I need to…to tell you."

Orihime gazed up at him, concern in her eyes, "Yes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo coughed nervously and blew out his breath, "H-hime I…you see the thing is…I…" _C'mon you moron! Just say the words!_ He took another deep breath, took her hands in his, and looked straight into her eyes, "There are a lot of things I want to do with my life. I'd like to be a screenwriter and a rock singer and own a chocolate shop and I want to taste all the ice cream flavors and every spicy food known to man. If I had five different lives then I could live in five different towns, eat five different types of food, have five different jobs, but, Hime…I'd fall in love with the same person all five times."

Orihime felt her heart melting at his sweet words, "Ichi-." He stopped her with his finger against her lips. She watched curiously as he reached in his pocket to pull something out, but then her mind exploded when he dropped one knee to the sand.

He carefully pulled open the little box to reveal a diamond that gleamed in the orange light. For a moment Orihime inexplicably mused that it looked just like the color of Ichigo's hair.

"Inoue Orihime, I could never love anyone as much as I love you. W-will you spend your lifetime with me?"

Orihime stood in shock for a millisecond before she felt the tears roll down her face as her face broke out in the happiest and most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, "Yes! Ichigo!" She bent over to throw her arms around him and kissed his face multiple times, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, I love you, Ichigo!"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, and grinning broadly from ear to ear. She finally pulled back, and he took out the ring, placing it on her finger. "Hey, it fits!"

She looked at him, confused at his surprise. He laughed softly, "It was my mother's. I didn't even think about the size till just now."

She gazed at the ring on her finger in awe, and then placed her hands on either side of his face, "Ichigo. Your mothers?" He nodded, his jaw tightening slightly. "It's unbelievably beautiful. Thank you. Thank you a million times. I'll never forget this."

He looked at her, giving her that smile that was hers and hers alone and then glanced at the rapidly darkening sky and smirked, "Well, I may be ruining the romantic mood with this, but whaddya say we go milk that room for all the money it's worth?"

Orihime giggled and kissed him, "I'd say that sounds wonderfully romantic."

She stood up, bringing him with her and they ran hand in hand back to the hotel, Ichigo smiling and laughing as he hadn't done since the days with his mother, so many years ago.

:

:

:

Fin

* * *

Ah, there it is friends. My small story has come to a close...I was so tempted to put "and they lived happily ever after" instead of "fin." Aren't you glad I resisted? XP

A few author's notes: I swear some of the things in Ichigo's proposal didn't come out of my ass, but came from his official profile. Screenwriter because person he most admires is William Shakespeare (playwriter is close to screenwriter). Rock singer because one of Ichigo's fave celebrities is Mike Ness and his theme song is by Bad Religion (both are rock). Chocolate shop because it parallels to Orihime wanting to own a cake shop and one of his favorite foods is chocolate. Ice cream flavors is one Hime said. And he also loves spicy food (aw, maybe he and Hime would share wasabi ice cream after all!).

Also, Niseko, Japan is a place where a friend of mine goes with her family every year to go skiing (yes they're filthy rich). I guess Japanese have such a thing as ski cabins? Anyways, I just through it in there for those of you who from that side of the world, for those on this side...um...google it if you want to visualize?

Okay, (I'm really not just trying to make my story seem like it has more words . ) now for my next fanfic. It will be IchiHime of course. But this time I wanna try my hand at an even longer one, and I'd like to make it AU. I have a few things up in the air about what I wanna do, but if you guys have any suggestions for settings, themes, etc. feel free to throw it out there for me so maybe I can give you something you've been wanting to see.

And I'm shutting up now. Thanks again for all your support!!!! *hugs and glomps all around* ^_^


End file.
